


Я Чарльз

by Crazycoyote (consultingfairy)



Category: Sherlock Holmes and the Case of the Silk Stocking (2004)
Genre: Angst, Dark, Elements of Slash, Kinks, Multi, Murder, Psychology, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Twincest, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25169707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingfairy/pseuds/Crazycoyote
Summary: Чарльз Аллен, ужасно прекрасный. Или прекрасно ужасный.
Kudos: 2





	Я Чарльз

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Am Charles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/391888) by [vassalady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady). 



> Текст содержит серьезные сюжетные спойлеры к фильму.  
> Разрешение на перевод получено.  
> Иллюстрация от Marie Turner (была тут, но ссылка умерла).
> 
> Написано 25 октября 2013.

Чарльз всегда был хорошим. «Какой ты славный мальчик! ― говорили ему. ― Такой прилежный и милый».

Когда ему случалось гулять без Чарльза, ему говорили: «Привет, Чарльз! Хочешь конфетку?» ― все всегда считали, что он ― это его брат. Людям хотелось думать, что существует только один из них, и только хороший.

Он знал, что Чарльз лучше него. Чарльза вполне устраивали учеба, работа, нормальная жизнь, беззаботная и респектабельная.

А он не был хорошим мальчиком. Он не был славным парнем. Он не был Чарльзом.

Чарльз готов был выслушать его, когда никто больше не хотел. И, будучи хорошим мальчиком, ничего не говорил в ответ на откровения о его темных желаниях, пока они обнимали друг друга среди ночи, чтобы согреться и почувствовать себя защищенными.

«Я хочу быть тобой, Чарльз, ― однажды сказал он. ― Ты хороший. Ты не такой, как я. Пожалуйста, Чарльз». Чарльз прижал к груди его мокрое от слез лицо, поцеловал его в макушку и прошептал: «Тогда мы оба будем Чарльзом».

Так они и сделали. Переехали туда, где никто не знал о нем, только о Чарльзе. И этот «двойной» Чарльз начал новую жизнь, покорно исполняя прихоти богачей.

Он заслужил репутацию добропорядочного и трудолюбивого человека. «Прекрасно, Чарльз», ― говорили ему. И он, усвоив уроки Чарльза, улыбался его любезной улыбкой. Но порочные желания не оставили его. С первой девушкой, самой первой, все вышло случайно. Он столкнулся с ней, когда шел к Чарльзу. Она спросила, сколько он заплатит. Когда он ее увидел, он потерял контроль над собой. Он привел ее домой. Связал. А потом она умерла.

Чарльз обнаружил его рыдающим на полу рядом с ее телом. Чарльз помог ему встать, отряхнул и сказал: «Я здесь. Все будет хорошо». А после помог все исправить. Они избавились от тела и снова переехали.

Он не мог сказать точно, кто послужил тому причиной, но герцогиня всегда шептала «Чарльз», пока он толкался в нее, все глубже и сильнее.

Чарльз. Чарльз. Чарльз.

Ему это нравилось. И, кончая, он выдыхал имя брата с ней в унисон.

Но этого было недостаточно. Желания снова вернулись. Он рассказал об этом Чарльзу, когда они прижимались друг к другу, лежа в одной постели. Чарльз выпытал у него все самые грязные подробности, и ему казалось, что он умрет от переполняющего его невыносимого желания.

«Пожалуйста, Чарльз, пожалуйста», ― он умолял об избавлении.

В этот раз они все сделали правильно. Эта шлюха была почти идеальна. Никто не смог бы их выследить. И все было так чудесно.

Когда он закончил и они спрятали тело, Чарльз протянул к нему руки и сказал: «Ты это сделал, Чарльз».

Он обнял Чарльза и почувствовал, как любовь и восхищение брата заполняют его до краев.

«Чарльз. Чарльз. Чарльз. Чарльз», ― бормотал он, прижавшись к щеке Чарльза.

«Шшш», ― шепнул брат в ответ.

После этого они каждый раз планировали все.

Две следующие девушки были потрясающими. И после каждой он возвращался к Чарльзу, который обнимал его, хвалил, целовал, любил и никуда не отпускал от себя.

Та, совсем молоденькая, была ошибкой, минутным порывом, и все вышло мерзко. Он, рыдая, упал в объятья Чарльза.  
― С ней все было не так, не так! ― и Чарльз заплакал тоже. ― Где ты был? Я искал тебя. Где ты был?

― Я здесь, ― сказал Чарльз, баюкая его в своих объятьях. ― Я уже здесь.

Чарльз пообещал, что найдет ему новую отличную девушку, и сдержал слово. Чарльз никогда его не подводил. Чарльз был очень умный.

Но Чарльза схватила полиция, и он не мог спасти брата: в конце концов, существовал только один Чарльз. А девушка, она была прекрасна ― такая невинная, такая беззащитная. Чарльз сказал бы, что нельзя упускать такой шанс.

Но потом его мир перевернулся.

Прогремел выстрел, и он увидел, как Чарльз упал, сжимая раненую ногу. Он почувствовал, как боль пронизывает его.

Он попытался дотянуться до Чарльза, но боль была невыносимой. Болело все: его тело, его душа, его разум. Он хотел дотронуться до брата, чтобы тот облегчил его боль, как он делал всегда. Но Чарльз был хорошим мальчиком, а таким, как он, не позволено быть рядом с хорошими мальчиками. Чарльз не протянул ему руку. Чарльз даже не взглянул на него.

Потом его выволокли на улицу вслед за Чарльзом и затолкали их в разные повозки.

Когда он увидел лицо брата в последний раз, он уже знал, что все кончено. Они, Чарльз, умрут, и о них забудут.

Он прочитал это в глазах людей, толпящихся вокруг. Хорошего мальчика и его зловещую тень навсегда разлучат друг с другом и казнят порознь.

Он звал, но Чарльза больше не было.

«Чарльз… Чарльз… Чарльз…»


End file.
